Hindrance
by vampyremiyu
Summary: Renge is convinced that all she needs to get Kyoya’s attention is to get rid of the one hindrance in her way, the Host Club. But are they really the ones holding her back? Kyoya/Renge. Possible OOC-ness. Bonus Chapter ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

HINDRANCE  
An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Born of a request from fellow LJ user, himehikari, and a quotation I found. Probably not as less angsty as I promised. I seem to thrive on the emotion. SORRY! But I still hope you'll enjoy. Kyoya + Renge. Possible OOC-ness. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the chapter.

"The man who gives up accomplishes nothing and is only a hindrance. The man who does not give up can move mountains." --Ernest Hello

--

Part One

--

Kyoya Ohtori wasn't exactly sure how he found himself in this situation.

The third music room was used for Host Club activities. As far as he knew, here was to be no activity today. Or that week. The time off was greatly needed as summer vacation approached and the hosts themselves were preparing for exams with everyone else.

So when the (self-proclaimed) manager of the Host club, Renge Houshakuji, had called and asked for his presence, he was curious to say the least. What back breaking scheme was she brewing? It was sure to prove fruitful to the Host Club. Her ideas always brought wealth to the club, which he appreciated greatly.

"Welcome, Kyoya-san!"

However, this scheme was something else.

"Houshakuji-san, hello."

It was all for him.

In the middle of the music room was a small table. Three tall candles glowed, chasing away the encroaching gray in the room. There were several dishes of food displayed to please. Short glasses were filled with water, while a bottle of sparkling cider sat on ice to one side. There was also a tea pot set to the side, steam rising from its spout. The place settings, while lightly ornate and laid out tastefully, were just enough for two.

"Please, sit down."

It looked rather...romantic.

"Thank you."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up on his nose. So she hadn't given up on him. He had been curious about that. How long had it been? At one time, she placed every effort into getting him into some kind of romantic situation, just like her favorite video game. He'd played along, but only for a short time.

"Tea?"

"Please."

Not that he didn't find it flattering. It just seemed so tiresome. He wasn't one to live in the surreal and fictional. Kyoya dealt with facts. With the genuine and authentic.

And lately she threw herself so much into her duties as manager, among other school jobs, that he figured she'd accepted reality.

"I assure you, this will not affect the club's budget," she stated, sitting across from him.

The corner of his mouth quirked upward as he nodded. "Shall we proceed with business?"

She beamed as she presented several offerings. One was a summer swan dance to be held after summer break. That event would lead into a pre-fall celebration, followed by the biggest costume party ever planned.

Each was well thought out. Every "T" crossed and ever "I" dotted. He found very little that wasn't carefully laid out, and these new ideas would certainly boost the club's popularity and profits.

"Of course, there's still the swap meet, and updates to the website." Another idea of hers that had been profitable from the start. Even with the discount to Ouran students. "We've got several new items thanks to your photographer."

He put the papers aside, grabbing his tea. "I expect nothing less from you."

"Fruit?"

"Thank you."

As she continued to offer food, so too did she offer suggestions. Costumes. Themes. Settings. Minor activities. Not to mention administrative duties. She was abuzz with excitement. A light in her eyes danced as she talked. Her hands made unusual motions and her whole body seemed to hum. It was more energy than the girl normally radiated.

"And for the Halloween party, I think we should use a classic horror theme."

"Perhaps a collaboration with the Black Magic Club?"

"My thoughts exactly. Here's a sketch for the costumes..."

"Easily done. Speak with the head of the Drama Club."

She smiled brightly. "All ready done. And here..."

He could only watch and hide a smile behind his teacup. It was pleasing to him to see her so active. While it took much of the stress off of himself, she was an attractive sight to behold in her own whirlwind. This was the side of her he enjoyed the most.

"...more private, like at the beach."

"Excuse me?" Had he heard her right through the flurry of his own thoughts?

"I said, we should do this more often." She sipped her tea before taking a cheese cube and biting it daintily. "But the next time we meet, it should be somewhere more private, like at the beach." She paused, deep in thought over her own words. Then she added quickly, "Completely off of the Club's budget, of course."

She did not see her error apparently. Maybe there wasn't one to be seen, Kyoya thought.

"Isn't this private enough?"

"Of course," she replied. "And I'm most inspired when I'm alone with you." Her eyes seemed to be looking at a far off place. "But there's just something about the incoming surf that puts things into perspective."

"I see."

"Do you? I wonder..." It was then she caught herself. She shok her head as if to clear it. "More fruit?"

"No, thank you."

She placed the project folders on the table in event order. Then she sat back in her seat, obviously pleased with her work. Sipping her glass of water she asked, "So...what do you think?"

Were they still talking business?

"I certainly appreciate the thought and effort you put into all this. And it has much potential for us," Kyoya replied, sipping his tea. Their eyes met as he glanced over the rim of his teacup. The light flashed in his glasses as he sat the cup down on the table. "But I think it's a bit much for business."

He watched as she thought about his words. If they stung, she showed no sign. Not a frown of disappointment. Not even a compelling argument. Nothing had changed.

Yet, everything had.

"Oh. I see." The smile never left her face, but her voice had faltered. She stood gracefully. But even as she forced the smile to grow, the light in her eyes diminished. "I've taken this too far. I apologize."

Kyoya blinked. He hadn't expected that reaction. Not from her. This was certainly unusual.

And interesting.

Renge gave a small curtsey as she stepped away from the table. "I'll leave the notes with you, then. Please review them in detail." Her smile finally faded as she turned and headed for the door.

"I look forward to hearing your comments," she said calmly, never looking back. "Have a good evening."

The door to the music room closed quietly behind her.

Kyoya leaned back in his chair, stunned. Definitely NOT the reaction he had expected. Did he think wrong?

Was she giving up?

"Renge..."

He certainly hoped not.

--TO BE CONTINUED--

DISCLAIMER:  
Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


	2. Chapter 2

HINDRANCE  
An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Born of a request from fellow LJ user, himehikari, and a quotation I found. Probably not as less angsty as I promised. I seem to thrive on the emotion. SORRY! But I still hope you'll enjoy. Kyoya + Renge. Possible OOC-ness. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the chapter.

"The man who gives up accomplishes nothing and is only a hindrance. The man who does not give up can move mountains." –Ernest Hello

--

Part Two

--

Renge Houshakuji shook her head as she closed the door to Music Room three behind her.

'What was I thinking?'

It had been planned down to the color of the tablecloth. The set up was esthetically pleasing. The right ambience. His favorite fruits, cheeses and even tea. The cider was a risk, but it was her favorite if nothing else.

'Stupid, silly Renge.

She had finally gotten them out of her way. The Host Club. They had been a hindrance from the start. Monopolizing his time and energy. And now, without even planning for it, the opportunity to snatch him had arrived.

'All that talk about work. Then...then...'

The slip was unplanned. She had been too relaxed. There was to be nothing personal thrown into the conversation. It was nothing but work, she kept telling herself. And she had, for the time, accepted that if this was the only way she could spend time with him, then so be it.

'You've really blown it this time.'

She sighed to herself. Why would he want her anyway? She was nothing more than an annoyance to him. Sure, her ideas were marketable and she had brought a great amount of wealth to the Host Club since becoming their manager. But that had to be all he cared about. The money.

He really was nothing like the video game character she so admired.

"Why would he be?" Haruhi had asked during one of their many conversations. "This is real life, Houshakuji-san. Not a video game."

"You wouldn't understand," she replied. Haruhi was too practical a person to understand.

But Renge realized now that she had a point.

He wasn't a video game character, no matter how much he looked like one. He was a real person, with real thoughts. Real emotions. Real likes and dislikes.

But how did she go about getting to know him? The REAL him.

"He's really not that hard to figure out," Haruhi told her.

"He's a complex masterpiece," Renge replied. "How can you say that?"

Haruhi shrugged. "You just have to watch."

"But--?"

"I don't think he's as complicated as you're making him out to be," Haruhi assured her with a smile.

"So...I just need to watch him."

And she did.

So she immersed herself in everything Kyoya. She learned what made him smile. What made him frown. His favorite foods. Favorite books. The Host Club had been useful for that much. They knew him best, after all. Especially Haruhi, whose insights were simply amazing.

"Everything is here as you ordered, Miss Houshakuji."

"It doesn't look like much."

"It's all here. Sometimes a little goes a long way."

"We'll see. Thank you, Kazuki."

"Miss..."

Knowledge in hand, she put together this meeting. Utilizing what she learned and what, she thought, would make him happy – club business. This time, she was sure she'd be able to connect with him. For real.

"Of course, there's still the swap meet, and updates to the website. We've got several new items thanks to your photographer."

"I expect nothing less from you."

"Fruit?"

"Thank you."

"And for the Halloween party, I think we should use a classic horror theme."

"Perhaps a collaboration with the Black Magic Club?"

"My thoughts exactly. Here's a sketch for the costumes..."

"Easily done. Speak with the head of the Drama Club."

And for a second, she thought she did.

"I certainly appreciate the thought and effort you put into all this. But I think it's a bit much for business."

Perhaps he was tired of her fangirlish behavior. She couldn't deny she deserved it. But she wanted to really know him. Perhaps even fall in love with him.

'Maybe I'm better off pining for a video game character.'

As she left the school, she looked up towards the window of Music Room three. The lights were still on. But as her car pulled up to the main gate, the driver exiting to open her door, the window went dark.

Resigned to a real fate, Renge got in her car and headed home. She sighed, asking the driver to take the long way home.

"Yes, Miss."

There was no looking back.

'Goodbye, Kyoya Ohtori.'

But fate seemed to have a different idea.

As summer vacation quickly approached, Renge threw herself into her other work. She was more energetic during her daily program and focused on other things. There were other video games. Other characters. Other degrees of moe for her to be thrilled about.

"Today's news is absolutely wicked. Oh hohohohohoho. We're talking much more than the Broadway play folks!"

Her seemingly good spirits never left the television screen. It even had the crew completely fooled. Her classmates, too, never saw a change in her.

But...there had been a change.

"And in other news..."

Her laughter and smile belied a deep hurt.

Her heart was overwhelmed with her failure to reach out to Kyoya on a real level.

She was out of ideas. And out of hope. He never did respond to her Host Club suggestions. Perhaps he was waiting until after break. Surely he'd look in depth into her suggestions and research for himself. There was little hope of talking to any of the Host Club members either. She, too, needed to study for exams.

And Haruhi was never in the library when she looked.

"I'm so glad exams are over."

"Me, too."

"Enjoy your vacation."

"See you after break!"

"Don't forget to call me."

When exams were over, Renge had never been so happy to be leaving the school. She needed the vacation for a change. She could lose herself in a new video game, or some new books. Oh there was a new novel she had been anticipating for months that she couldn't wait to dig into.

Anything to be rid of the horrid reality she was forced to accept.

"Miss Houshakuji?"

"Yes."

Instead she was confronted by several men in black suits. They could have been working for any number of students at Ouran. For a moment she thought nothing of their presence. Until one of them spoke her name a she walked by.

"We need you to come with us?"

"May I ask why?"

"Please Miss, we don't have time to explain."

Was this a game?

But as the men in black escorted her to a waiting limousine, she realized that this was no game. Were they kidnapping her? Was there a vicious plot to soil her family's good name?

"Excuse me, but--!"

"All the arrangement have been made, Miss."

As she settled into the limousine, she asked, "By whom?"

"Mr. Ohtori."

"Oh." She was taken aback by the answer. Stunned, she settled back into the seat. Her mind ran a number of different possibilities all at once.

"Water, Miss?"

"No, thank you."

Perhaps, this was better than a video game.

--TO BE CONTINUED--

DISCLAIMER:  
Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


	3. Chapter 3

HINDRANCE  
An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Born of a request from fellow LJ user, himehikari, and a quotation I found. I'm still failing on the less angst thing, too. Sorry about that. I still hope you'll enjoy. OH! And there will be one more part following this one. Yes, I said it would end at three. I was mistaken. --_chases after her muses with a billhook_-- Kyoya + Renge. Possible OOC-ness. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the chapter.

"The man who gives up accomplishes nothing and is only a hindrance. The man who does not give up can move mountains." --Ernest Hello

--

Part Three

--

"They're on their way, sir."

"Good."

Kyoya Ohtori smiled to himself. Everything was planned to the last detail. The beach had been re-sanded per his requirements. The surf was at a minimal, but enough to create a relaxing ambience. Even the meal he had requested had been prepared by the finest of chefs, the most luxurious tea imported from Southeast Asia.

And candles, placed at certain places around the secluded beach area, as well as the ones burning brightly on the small private table, had been sent courtesy of an American designer, Martha Stewart. Everything that adorned the table was a part of her newest collection. He would have to ask his mother to thank her later.

Some might say that he was making a move on her. The young man scoffed at himself, adjusting his glasses. It was absurd, really. He preferred to think of it as giving her the helping hand he knows she needs.

"ETA five minutes."

"Has she been resisting?"

"No, sir. Shinamori reports she is quite calm, and very quiet."

But was she ready to accept the reality?

"Make sure they bring her here directly."

"Yes, sir."

Was he?

"And get the final preparations under way."

"All ready on it, sir."

The young man frowned, watching one of his servants leave. Why couldn't he accept the reality? Wasn't that why he was doing all of this? The frown deepened as another thought occurred to him.

What if she wasn't ready?

All of this would mean nothing.

And worse, he'd look like a fool. There would be no coming back from that kind of damage. His image. His reputation. More importantly, his family name. Everything he cared about, gone. All because of one young woman.

One of two young women he'd forget his family name for.

"Sir, they're here."

The one young woman he'd trade his soul for.

"We've increased the tidal ratio as you requested."

"The food is ready to be served on your command, Mr. Ohtori."

"And the cider?"

"Chilling on the table, sir."

"Good."

Even if he would never admit it.

"Thank you. That will be all."

"Sir."

It had been strange when he'd come to that realization. Alone in Music Room Three, after talking Club business with Renge. There was a darkness that descended on him as she left the room. An emptiness he'd never felt before.

As the days passed, her work held so little interest that he'd had a hard time reviewing the details. There was probably no need. She worked very hard to plan every aspect.

But his mind only entertained thoughts of her.

It was foolish. Stupid even. Completely illogical.

Yet as he saw her enter the beach complex -- saw her eyes widened in surprise and awe -- he knew it was a risk worth taking.

"I'm sorry for the short notice. But this was somewhat last minute, and I wanted to catch you before you left on summer break."

She tried hard to keep her wits about her. With a forced smile she asked, "Have you had a chance to review the note I left you?"

"Yes," he replied. "Tea?"

"Thank you."

"Please sit."

He watched her closely as someone came forward, pouring them each a cup of warm tea. She was rigid, cordial. Unlike what he was used to seeing. This was either going to be really interesting. Or really ugly.

She thanked the servant and forced another smile on her lip. "So...about those notes. I know it's a lot, but everything can be spread out over the school year--"

"I know."

"You do?"

"There's no need to rush into business, is there?"

She sipped her tea, averting her eyes. "I suppose not."

"I thought the setting would be much more relaxing." He glanced at her over his tea cup. "Am I wrong?"

"No! No, of course not. It's just... That is, I..." She sighed. "I was jesting about meeting at a beach," she finally said, sitting back in her chair.

"Really?" Kyoya tried to hide his smile as he nibbled on a piece of cheese. "I thought it was the most genuinely personal statement I'd ever heard you make."

She seemed somewhat shaken by his comment. "Please tell me that this is not from the Club's budget, at least."

"Not a dime. I assure you." Kyoya smiled. "Fruit?"

"Thank you." She seemed to relax a little at that. "I'd only heard about your family's facility here. It really is like being at a real beach."

"It's a great accomplishment," Kyoya said. "And very popular in the winter."

Renge managed a small, embarrassed smile. "I can imagine. Winter can be harsh."

"Indeed."

Silence loomed over them, even louder than the crashing surf. With a clap of his hands, two waiters appeared with trays of food. They walked up to the table and placed the plates as they had been trained.

"This really is too much," Renge said as they hurried away.

"It's the least I can do."

"For what?"

"To thank you for your hard work and dedication to the Host Club." He poured a glass of cider for himself and offered to do the same for her. She only nodded. "You're work doesn't always get the recognition it deserves."

"I hardly do it for the recognition," she answered, sipping the cider. As she placed the glass on the table, she looked at it strangely. Kyoya waited for her to comment, but she said nothing. "So...about those notes..."

"I don't want to talk about the notes," Kyoya said.

"No?"

"No."

"Then...what business have we to discuss?"

Kyoya sipped at his soup before responding, "I'm proposing a contract."

"Contract?" She knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "For what?"

"For us."

He could tell from her eyes that she was having a difficult time wrapping her brain around the idea. The logical side of herself was warring with her imagination. At least she hadn't turned medusa on him.

"On a business level, of course," she managed to stutter out, sipping her tea.

"More of a personal one, actually."

She really was surprised, nearly dropping her tea cup. Her hands were shaky as she raised the cup to her lips. "I'm nothing but annoying to you. Nothing but a way for you to make money for the Host Club. I'm...a hindrance to you."

Kyoya was shocked to hear her say such a thing. Had she truly given up?

"You're only a hindrance to yourself," he countered.

"But..."

"You don't see it do you? You don't know."

"Know what?"

"You can be so much more," he replied, setting his own tea cup aside. "You are more. You're just so overwhelming at times that it's difficult to see the calm, intellectual core."

"I..." She blinked. "What are you...?"

"I'm saying," he said, leveling his gaze directly at her. "That when you are completely immersed in this moe of yours, you're a very eager go getter. A vibrant beacon that people are drawn to. And yes, you can be annoying."

"Oh..."

"But when you're not overtaken in your fantasy world, you're a very intriguing person." He leaned forward in his seat, resting his arms on the table. "And that's the person I want to get to know more about."

She blinked again, putting the pieces together in her head. "So the contract...?"

"Is much more than business." He sat a manila folder in front of her. "Yes."

She looked so completely flabbergasted that her mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. The range of emotion that crossed her startled eyes was very interesting to watch. What she was staring at was the equivalent of a pre-nuptial agreement, but with many more open holes. A lot of loose ends.

An array of opportunities.

"This can't be real," she muttered to herself.

"Oh, but it is."

And it made sense. Business is what brought them together. Business would give them the opportunity to learn more about each other. The benefit would be great if things worked out in the end. For both of them.

"Well, Renge-kun..."

They simply had to agree to it.

"Are you game?"

Her dull eyes were suddenly alight with determination. It was something he had thought gone since that night in third Music Room. But it was back, and brighter than he'd ever seen it. And her smile, so genuine and happy, was something he hoped he'd see more of.

Kyoya watched as she reached her hand across the table, accepting the hand he had extended to her. She was surprised again as he drew her hand closer and kissed the back of her knuckles instead of shaking her hand. He saw the immediate question in her eyes. Would she be able to handle the reality of a relationship?

But the fire in her eyes flared, and he knew her answer.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

--TO BE CONTINUED--

DISCLAIMER:  
Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


	4. Chapter 4

HINDRANCE  
An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Born of a request from fellow LJ user, himehikari, and a quotation I found. So what happens when one contract ends, and another is signed? Final chapter. Takes place several years following part three. Kyoya + Renge. Possible OOC-ness. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the chapter.

"The man who gives up accomplishes nothing and is only a hindrance. The man who does not give up can move mountains." --Ernest Hello

--

Part Four

--

On a day that needed to be perfect, the only thing that seemed perfect was the chaos.

"I specifically said against the wall."

"But Miss--?"

"Put it there." A sigh. "And those are not the color I requested."

"But you asked for red."

"I asked for crimson." A grunt. "And those flowers! Get them out of here."

"But you said--!"

"Get. Them. OUT!"

As nearly fifty people ran around the room, carrying flowers and candles and other objects, Renge Houshakuji watched the unorganized madness with her mother and grandmother. She barked orders left and right, much to the chagrin of her family. And when she couldn't get someone to do it correctly, the young woman stalked over and did it herself.

"Renge, the Ohtori family is arriving," her mother stated as the young woman rearranged some flowers.

"There are only a few more details left," she replied.

"Leave them," her grandmother stated. "You need to get ready."

"Miss, you have less than half an hour left," one of her attendants cautioned her. "You need to prepare yourself."

Renge shook her head, already working with another worker to line up the table linens. "I need to oversee the final preparations."

"He's right, Renge. You must prepare yourself for what is to come."

"Mother!"

"The decorations can wait, Renge."

"Grandma!"

"You need to get dressed!"

And when the eldest of the three women struck the end of her cane against the tiled floor, there was no questioning her instructions.

"Now!"

Renge merely sighed as her mother and grandmother escorted her away. The details had all been reviewed and approved. And time was ticking on. She would have to leave the rest in the care of the professionals. They had her specific instructions, so she would have to trust that they were followed to the letter. OH her parents insisted on a wedding planner, but Renge refused. She had successfully planned many events before. This was no different.

Save for the part where she was also participating in the event.

And the day needed to be perfect. Absolutely. Positively. She had a hard time removing herself from the equation. So her family did it for her.

"All will be as it should," her grandmother said, patting the girl on the shoulder as they entered her dressing chambers. "Have a little faith, child."

Faith.

Trust.

She supposed she could give them that much.

Especially since Kyoya gave her that much, and so much more.

"Here, darling. Put this on first."

"This is next."

She smiled as her mother and grandmother began assisting her. What wonderful memories she had. And to have gotten this far...?! She honestly never thought their contract would last.

But it did.

In fact, their contract had worked out well for both of them over the years. Renge had learned patience and self-control. It had been a hard process, but well worth the effort.

Her daily program not only benefited from her personal growth, but so did the Host Club. She continued to come up with the best plans, and most beneficial for their finances. Even the private sector began to benefit, as she proposed ideas to local charities and business that caused them to have financial gain and cheap advertising.

"Stand up straight, dear. Don't slouch."

"Yes, grandma."

"Where's the make up kit?"

"On the table, mom."

Kyoya had grown as well. He had been a patient man in the beginning, but became a god for his experiences with her. And while Renge learned that reality could be just as fun as a video game, so Kyoya learned to relax and unwind. He was so high-strung in a bad way. It was his relationship with Renge that allowed him to kick back once in a while and realize that having fun was not a hindrance to success.

He was even able to convince his father that he'd be a priceless addition to the family business, even without being in control.

Kyoya always exuded so much confidence in the past. But now that confidence came with a more relaxed and controlled demeanor. He was more approachable, and his business skills were all the better for it.

"Here, let me tie that."

"I got it, grandma."

"It's lopsided. Let me."

A sigh. "Okay."

But the good times did not come without the bad ones. Renge could count on both hands the number of times she felt like giving up. At one point she was so convinced he would never be able to understand her passion, that she was ready to quit. But with the help of her friends, especially Haruhi, she persevered.

Even the other Host club members were more than happy to help her, which was the biggest surprise of all.

"Close your eyes."

"Not too much. She needs to look natural."

"I know."

Kyoya too learned some very nasty things about himself in the process. His anger got the best of him on more than one occasion. And his patience was tested at nearly every turn. He'd thought about giving up, but his friends refused to let him. Especially his older sister, who already considered Renge family. It was more frustrating than anything he ever had to deal with.

But his breaking point came during a heated argument. Words were spoken with vehemence anger on both sides. Completely outside of himself, Kyoya raised his hand to her. Something he had never done before. Not to his family. Nor his friends. He had stopped himself from hitting her, too surprised by his actions that he closed himself off from the world for awhile. It scared the crap out of him, and for a short time, he thought he'd lost his mind.

It was Tamaki that came to his rescue, arranging a little get away for the two of them in France. Renge loved the city, and it allowed them to speak frankly. Honestly. About business. About emotions. He admitted he was frightened of his own passion for her, that he would even hurt her, unthinking. He admitted his need of her, how she had become a part of him that he could not be without.

And for the first time, Kyoya openly admitted that he loved her while they were standing under the Eiffel Tower.

"I said not too much!"

"It's exactly the same amount you put on me on my wedding day."

"She looks like a whore."

And he proposed to her on that exact spot one year later.

"Can't we just forget the make up?"

"NO!"

Now, in less than ten minutes, the Ohtori family and the Houshakuji family would become one. Their families struggled as much as they had, but they had found a middle ground rather quickly. They were the best for each other and no one could argue that.

"I think I got it now."

"Oh, much better."

"May I see?"

Renge turned around at her mother's behest. As she looked into the oversized mirror, he wondered who the woman was staring back at her. She was dressed in a white kimono, lavishly decorated with lace and rhinestones. The obi was pure red silk, tied expertly in the back by her grandmother. Her make up was a little much, but required for a traditional Shinto ceremony. Even her slippers matched the obi.

"It's...perfect."

There was no doubt that the person staring back was a grown woman, someone ready to face the world...and the future.

"Miss, we're almost ready for you."

"Thank you."

But was she ready?

With a kiss to her family, she stepped into the hallway where the attendants were waiting. As her family was escorted into the room ahead of her, she was asked to wait in front of the doors to the shrine.

"You look beautiful."

Renge's smile lit up her eyes as she turned to see her soon to be husband walking towards her. He was dressed in traditional garb as well, the black and gold of his kimono signifying his family status. He looked as perfect as she had ever seen him. More beautiful than the first time he told her he loved her. More gorgeous than the day he proposed to her.

So much more attractive than the video game character she had once been enamored with.

And his smile was to die for.

"Thank you."

"Are you ready?"

"Are you?"

She expected him to hesitate. To pause and think. But he nodded quickly, and with certainty.

"I am." He looked deeply into her eyes. "Shall we?"

Her blush was very becoming of a young bride, and caused Kyoya to chuckle. With the smoothest of moves, he offered his hand to her. But this time, there was no handshake. The old contract was over as of today.

As she accepted his proffered hand, they turned to face the future together.

As of today a new contract comes into being.

One that will last a lifetime.

--OWARI--

DISCLAIMER:  
Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


	5. Bonus Chapter 1

HINDRANCE  
An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Not to be outdone, and because I didn't think of it BEFORE I finished the story, I bring you this bonus chapter. Takes place during one of the couple's trips to Paris, France. You have to read to find out which one it is, though. Kyoya + Renge. Possible OOC-ness. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the chapter.

--

Bonus Chapter #1

--

"Will there be anything else miss?"

"No, thank you."

She had the perfect shoes.

The perfect dress.

The perfect hairstyle.

The perfect jewelry.

The perfect dinner reservation.

"Mr. Ohtori called, miss. He'll be a little late."

But there was just one thing she was missing.

"Again?"

"I'm sorry, yes."

Renge Houshakuji sighed heavily, practically throwing herself into a nearby chair. There was only so much shopping she could do. Only so much tea she could drink with a bunch of women she would rather not speak to. Only so many sights to see. And she'd done them all before! The third or fourth time around was far from fun.

"Would you like me to put away your packages?"

"No, thank you. I'll do it myself."

But she'd do them all again, if only Kyoya Ohtori would join her.

"Very good miss. Let me know if you need anything else."

With another sigh, Renge closed her eyes and leaned back into the chair. Her thoughts were focused on her boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend. For a time, she didn't think it would be possible. She'd chased after him for a time in high school. And just when she thought she'd give up, he offered her a contract. The chance of a lifetime. It seemed like the perfect thing for two business people such as themselves.

Each encounter became a learning experience. At first, it was for her benefit. It was hard looking at reality from a different perspective. But each meeting, each dinner, each vacation, each moment they spent together helped her to understand him better. He wasn't perfect, though he believed he was damn close. And it was the imperfections -- those things that a video game character could never have -- that only made her love him more.

Kyoya slowly opened up as time went on. While he was clearly a business man first and foremost, it was always a treat when he'd make a reservation at her favorite restaurant, or surprise her with a special gift. Usually flowers. His worries about being number one with his father eventually ebbed. The pressure he put on himself to be perfect somewhat faded. And his friendships...well, they only grew stronger.

The contract seemed to be working magic for both of them.

But the good time were not without the bad times.

The beginning was the toughest, or so Renge thought. Except for business, there was no real connection between the two of them. The both grew frustrated, agitated, and sometimes angry. Their debates became arguments and discussions turned into yelling matches.

"Maybe we should just give up."

Kyoya's words still stung her heart. After all he had done for her, she despised those words more than anything. He didn't let her give up, and she wasn't about to let him. "It's just taking time to adjust. I'm sure a little more time won't hurt."

"Do you have any idea what this whole experience has done to me?!"

"Kyoya..."

He continued to spill everything. Ugly, hateful words hung in the air around them as he let loose. His world appeared to be gone. Everything he knew was disappearing. The new world he was in was a complete mystery. Nothing felt familiar. Nothing felt right. He was so full of emotion that even Renge was a bit frightened. She'd never seen him so lost.

And when the argument really go heated, when she suggested that he just leave her to drown in the new world alone, he turned on her in rage.

Then he immediately stopped himself, horrified.

"Kyoya..."

"Leave. Just...leave!"

She did. But even as she closed the door behind her she could see Kyoya's face. His eyes enlarged, scared as he stared at his hand in mid-air. Surprise and horror mixed with disbelief. It wasn't him. Clearly. It was raw emotion. His emotion. And it terrified her as well.

For weeks afterward he kept to himself. He said nothing to her or the other Host Club members. But something was clearing wearing on him. He looked tired, exhausted most days. He was disinterested in classes, let alone club activities. Tamaki was the first to step forward, sharing his concern. Kyoya waved it off.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Tamaki had said.

And the look he received was something akin to death itself.

That's when he made the reservation for Paris. A reservation for two.

"I think it's a good idea, Suoh-san," Renge told him. "Kyoya clearly needs some rest."

"Then treat him kindly, Houshakuji-san."

"Wha--?"

"You'll be accompanying him. Not me."

Renge could hardly argue. He gave her no choice. The reservations were made in their names. And so last minute that there was no way to change them.

The trip was very awkward at first. They left the airport in a limousine and made their way to the hotel. The suite was ready for them as they checked-in, and settling in seemed to take no time at all.

"What would you like to see first," Renge asked.

"Go without me," Kyoya said. "I'm...going to take a nap."

She was disappointed, but went on her own. Day after day until she could take it no longer. Finally she stopped asking him, determined to spend her time out and about in Paris.

But it broke her heart.

Perhaps the contract was broken as well.

Then, one evening after a very silent dinner... "Would you mind coming with me to see the Eiffel Tower?"

"It's late," she stated softly.

"I know."

Renge agreed, finishing her drink before grabbing her jacket. She was surprised when he grasped her hand, holding it the entire time they were in the limousine. She was surprised by his smile as he helped her out of the car once they reached their destination. He had remained quiet, even as he led her to a small spot under the Tower. But this was a different person. A different Kyoya.

"It's taken me some time to realize this. And I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner."

"Kyoya?" She shifted in the cool night air, but Kyoya forced her to look at him, his eyes afire in the lights of the Eiffel Tower. Once she caught his gaze, she couldn't look way.

"I love you, Renge. It's new...and terrifying. Somewhat illogical. Yet, I can't help myself." He cupped her face in his hands. "I love you."

The contract wasn't broken after all.

"I love you, too!"

And Renge couldn't be happier.

Unlike now.

Staring at her latest shopping assets, she sighed again. "I suppose I should put those away. Maybe I'll try them all on again."

And as she began toting her things to the bedroom, she hoped that tonight wouldn't be spoiled. She wanted it to be as special as that night had been.

It was their anniversary, after all.

--

"Is that package ready?"

"Yes, sir. We prepared it as soon as your man called."

"Very good."

"Is there anything else you need, Mr. Ohtori?"

"This will do for now. Thank you."

Kyoya couldn't hide a devious smile as he exited the jewelry store. He'd ordered his item months in advance. They assured him the quality was the finest he could find and their jeweler had worked for weeks altering it to his specifications.

He'd made the plans to visit Paris, shortly after they'd call to tell him his item was ready. Between college and working, both he and Renge needed some tie alone together. With their anniversary coming up, he thought it was the perfect gift.

And he hoped to surprise her with it at dinner.

"We're going to be late, Mr. Ohtori."

"No rush."

"But, sir?"

Their relationship was intriguing to him. Not just in a business aspect, but in an emotional and mental aspect as well. What a learning experience it had been. He was a man with flaws. Who knew? And he had an ugly side, something that terrified him. But it was the discovery of that part of him that made him refocus. He worked harder and with more determination.

On business.

On himself.

This was an opportunity for him to express his thanks. And his gift couldn't be more profound. More symbolic.

"They've put this meeting off for weeks, putting us in an awkward situation, Mr. Palaise. They can wait a few more minutes."

Enter his father. He had asked Kyoya to attend to some business while he was here. And there was no way to tell him no. He had already wasted three days trying to placate their French business partners. Quite frankly he was getting fed up with them. But he was still a business professional and he intended to make his father proud.

Unfortunately, it was that determination that was going to ruin his plans.

"What do you mean, they've switched the meeting? Again?"

"Something came up, Mr. Ohtori. Mr. Sorvert had to reschedule."

"He's wasting my time is what he's doing." He adjusted his glasses, trying to reign himself in. It was truly disgusting how these Frenchmen were doing business. But it wouldn't do to take it out on the secretary. She was merely the messenger.

"Actually, he has scheduled a tour of the factory for you in place of the meeting. The staff can answer any questions you have. Mr. Sorvert will meet you at The Alcove for drinks afterward."

"Wonderful." But Kyoya was only half-hearted about it. Especially when he could be spending time with Renge, as he originally planned.

And give her his gift, as he originally planned.

He was frustrated with the set-backs. But, he told himself, this was business. As he followed his colleagues out of the office and over to the factory his father was trying to purchase, he found himself calling the hotel. He'd be late again tonight, he told them.

And after he hung up, he cursed his father.

Then himself.

--

The clock had chimed nine times before Kyoya Ohtori entered his hotel suite. He rolled his eyes as he recalled the meeting of the past two hours. Business had been finalized after ten minutes. For once, they'd gotten straight to the point, and he was pleased with the result. His father, too, would be happy to hear the news.

Then...the drinking began.

And his colleagues -- the ones who had been driving him all over town √ decided to join in. He watched them all get trashed on a few beers and a bottle of wine. Then he bid them good night and hailed a cab. He had better things to do with his evening.

"Good evening, Mr. Ohtori."

"Evening, Marcus." He handed the man his coat as he entered the main room of the suite. He waited for the usual greeting he received from Renge, but ended up confused when he was met with silence.

"Did Renge go out tonight?"

Marcus nodded. "Yes sir. She left just before seven. Something about a dinner reservation."

"Did she mention where?"

"No, sir. She did not." The servant paused. "But she was dressed very elegantly."

"I see." Kyoya realized she could've gone to any number of restaurants in town. But she hadn't mentioned anything about a reservation when he spoke with her that morning. Had she met a new friend? "Any messages?"

"No, sir."

Kyoya extended his arm and Marcus gently placed the jacket over it. The younger man blinked at him curiously while donning the garment. He older man only smiled.

"I'll give you a call if I hear from her, sir."

Kyoya smiled. "Thanks, Marcus."

He drove in the limo for almost thirty minutes with still no sign of Renge. His curiosity began to turn into fear. Where could she have gone? He was never a nervous man, but he couldn't shake the feelings of foreboding and dread that he felt. Obviously she was upset. And he couldn't deflect blame.

With a sigh, he glanced at the Parisian skyline through the limo's sunroof. There were so many places in Paris, and she loved most of them. But it was the lights of the Eiffel Tower that gave him an idea.

"There! Take me there!"

"Yes, sir."

He only hoped he was right.

--

A heavy sigh permeated the air for the third time in as many minutes as people were ushered away from the Eiffel Tower and blended in to the city's night life. The smiled and laughed, all dressed up to take on the town. Their chatter faded as they left, leaving one lone figure to stand at the base of the tower.

Renge knew she should have called the hotel, or Kyoya, and let them know she was out sightseeing. Even if that wasn't what she was doing.

She had gone to the restaurant alone, feeling like a fool as she dined alone. Afterward she did a bit of window shopping, uninspired and unwilling to really shop. She did pick up a trinket at a small souvenir stand, but she really was uninterested in her surroundings.

Unwittingly she found herself at the Eiffel Tower just after sunset.

Oh if only she could hear Kyoya say her name like that.

"Renge!"

Her head immediately snapped up in surprise. She'd heard her name. She knew she did. But the voice was so strained that she didn't recognize it as Kyoya's.

Yet, there he was. Running up to meet her. She immediately turned away, averting her eyes. She had to look a mess, and her hands unconsciously ran through her hair, and over the front of the jacket.

"Kyoya? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

She was quick to wipe away tears that were still falling. "For me?"

"Yes." As inconspicuously as he could, he pulled a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She accepted it with a half smile.

After a moment, Kyoya cleared his throat. "I understand I missed dinner."

She nodded, still not looking at him. "I had a reservation at your favorite place. The one with the Thai food."

"You have to reserve months in advance there." The surprise in his voice was evident.

"I know."

"I'm sorry. If I'd have known--?"

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

He closed his eyes and sighed inwardly. Fighting with her was the last thing he wanted to do, especially in public. And though he didn't like surprises, he was still touched that she remember the restaurant.

"How did your business meeting go?"

"Good." He nodded. "We finally closed the deal."

"Really?"

"Really."

She smiled a little. "That's great. I'm glad."

"Me, too." Kyoya also smiled. "They were starting to drive me bonkers."

"Bonkers? Is that a business term?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

They both laughed light heartedly. It seemed to break the ice, making the air around them lighter. Renge breathed in deeply, letting it out slowly. She still felt tense, but was clearly relieved knowing that Kyoya's business was over.

"So I don't have to spend tomorrow on my own again?"

"No, you don't." Kyoya adjusted his glasses, and then shook his head. "Not tomorrow. Not the next day." He paused. "Never again."

Renge looked at him, his voice more emotional than she was used to. He appeared to fidget, his hands fumbling in his coat pockets. When he realized she was watching him, he offered her a small smile. She waited for him to either brush it off, or say something witty.

"Well, this is far from how I planned it," he said, a small black velvet box in hand.

"Planned?" Her heart skipped several beats. "Huh?"

"I had hoped to do this in front of a large group of people, but..." He opened the box, displaying a gorgeous three karat diamond ring inside. "It's the question that's most important."

And when he dropped to one knee, her heart stopped completely.

"Kyoya...?"

"Renge Houshakuji, will you marry me?"

His voice was loud enough to attract a few passers by. One or two smiled as they passed. Several even stopped to watch, whispering to each other in the night.

Renge was really too stunned to notice any of it. She didn't even really look at the ring! Her eyes were focused solely on Kyoya. But it was difficult to see his eyes clearly, their color dimmed by the light of the tower in his glasses.

Marriage? They had never talked about it. Not really. Oh, there were teases from their friends and family. But they weren't taken seriously. This was so unexpected. There was only one thing she could say.

"Yes!"

Kyoya placed the ring on her finger, and endured the bear hug and squeal she let loose. His own arms held her tightly, and he smiled as the small crowd cheered for them. As she pulled away, he whispered, "Happy anniversary."

"I love you," she whispered back.

"I guess we're going to need a new contract."

Her smile was brighter than the tower around them. "Indeed."

And this time, they sealed the deal with a kiss.

--OWARI--

DISCLAIER:  
Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


End file.
